


Caught In 4k

by ottosrvnge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, Drunk Texting, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottosrvnge/pseuds/ottosrvnge
Summary: "I can get the audio of you begging to get my cum down your throat if you want, Jacobs. I think there's even a video-" Sapnap fumbled around for his phone, Karl could feel heat rising to his face. God, Sapnap sounded so evil."Alright, yeah, caught in 4k."
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228





	Caught In 4k

Karl could barely register anything in the drive home other than Sapnap's hands teasing up his thigh. It was mostly a joke, Sapnap's hand pressing into Karl's femoral artery as he drove, Karl could see him laughing at how flustered he was getting. 

"You know we're not actually going to fuck?" 

"I think those nights you have too much vodka would disagree with you," Sapnap laughed, squeezing Karl's thigh, sending tendrils of something Karl refused to define up the veins. He winced at the memory of how inappropriate he'd been, more than once. 

"I don't have any vodka." Karl swallowed, drumming his hands on the steering wheel to keep from losing focus on the road. Sapnap's hand traveled further up, light as a feather and Karl was stiff as a board. He shifted, thankful his hoodie covered most of his lap. 

Sapnap leaned in, his breath too close to Karl's neck, "You should get some." 

Karl almost crashed the car as the gravity of what Sapnap was saying hit him, the gravity of Sapnap's wandering hand and hot breath didn't help. He swallowed a groan, opting to turn on the radio instead of respond. Sapnap pulled back, his laughter a million decibels louder than his comedy skills. It wasn't very funny if Karl actually wanted it. Then it was just teasing. 

He pulled into the liquor store by his house, turning the key out of the ignition and settling himself a little before he started to move. 

"Are we having a party?" Sapnap's voice didn't hold the usual conniving tone, he didn't seem to expect Karl to take him seriously. 

"You're the one who wanted to get me drunk." Karl pulled his hoodie down just above his thighs as he stood up, careful not to let Sapnap see what he'd done to him. 

"Oh." Sapnap paused, looking Karl up and down before his face darkened with the realization "Oh." 

Karl laughed, he shut the door and walked a few feet away before realizing Sapnap wasn't following. Sapnap motioned for him to go on, Karl swore he could see his hands shifting below the windshield's view. He turned back around, deliberately swinging his hips as he walked into the shop, hoping Sapnap was staring. 

The attendant didn't even ask for his ID, he got two bottles of vodka and something in the shape of a skull for them to try on stream. Karl's cock had calmed down, but stirred everytime he thought about what Sapnap could be doing in the parking lot. It was probably boring, scrolling through twitter and complaining about the lack of air conditioning, but Karl couldn't help his thoughts from wandering. 

He practically ran out to the car, the glass bottles clicking together as he moved. Sapnap had rolled down the window. Karl laughed as he sauntered over, leaning over the window, "Hey baby, you looking for a good time?" 

"You're gonna have to get in the backseat, baby." He laughed but his voice wasn't playful, his eyes were consuming Karl. 

Karl opened the backdoor to put the bag down. Sapnap pushed his body back so he was laying in the seats, legs spread in front of Karl. Though, they were only spread because of the complicated convulsions he did to keep from kicking Karl in the face. Their eyes had been locked in hesitancy. Karl was frozen, his hands stuck hovering at his sides and his cock unreasonably solid and aching. 

"Do you take checks?" 

"You don't have to pay me." Karl laughed with Sapnap, their eyes stuck in a standstill. 

"So you'd do me for free?" Sapnap sounded entirely too serious, his smile was too devious and his hands were too steady. He had to be joking. It was always a joke. Even when he indulged Karl's vodka nights, messages laced in amusement as he praised Karl- praised Karl's cock, his neediness, his drunken moans and clumsy release. 

"Not without Alex." 

Sapnap averted his eyes, Karl followed them to the growing stiffness in his pants. God, maybe he was serious. It would be incredibly fun. It would be incredibly stupid. They'd get weird and everything would be ruined. 

"Pussy."

Karl laughed, backing out from the car, "Cause I won't fall for your-" 

"You already fell for me, Karl." Sapnap grabbed Karl's arm, pulling him back in- on top of him. Writhing against each other. Sapnap was laughing loud into Karl's neck, his hands roaming dangerously. Words got trapped in Karl's throat, making way for strained moans. Sapnap was teasing him. "You don't ask Alex to help you cum, you don't send him your cute sound bites, or your dirty pics. That's just for me." 

"You don't know that." Karl was out of breath, squirming against the hands that found their way under his jeans, pushing their hips- their cocks- together. 

"I think I do." 

Sapnap kissed him. Wet, hot, rough. Karl kissed back. He was whimpering like a little bitch, begging, grinding against Sapnap. He hadn't even had any vodka yet. He followed the instructions to shut the door and get on top, rough hands keeping his hips in place, straddling Sapnap.

Coarse facial hair brushed against his jawline as Sapnap sucked bruises into Karl's neck. There was a soft heat growing in Karl's stomach, it felt like vodka. Sapnap's hands, hips, lips felt like heaven. He was cheating though, he already knew everything that got Karl off. The only thing Karl knew he liked was sounds, moaning and begging and screaming.

"You should suck me." Sapnap's voice was incredible, teeth grazing Karl's ear and hot breath washing down his spine.

"You're so selfish, what would that do for me?" Karl's protest was weak, he knew Sapnap could see his mouth watering at the idea. He almost came from the mere possibility of tasting it.

"You'd love it. I can get the audio of you begging to get my cum down your throat if you want, Jacobs. I think there's even a video-" Sapnap fumbled around for his phone, Karl could feel heat rising to his face. God, Sapnap sounded so evil.

"Alright, yeah, caught in 4k."

"No, I want you to see it." Sapnap unlocked his phone, Karl scoffed that he couldn't possibly scroll up fast enough in discord- it was months ago. He didn't go to discord, though. Sapnap had the audio playing within seconds.

_'Fuck, Sap. I need it so bad. I want to taste you so fucking bad. I need- fuck. I need to have your cum fill up the back of my throat. God, you'd taste so good.'_

Karl couldn't believe how fucking good he sounded. He felt his face getting blood red, the thought of Sapnap liking Karl's moans enough to have it within a minute's reach was making his hips squirm and his jaw slack open.

"This one's my favorite, remember I told you to beg?" Sapnap clicked on another audio file, Karl could see it was named 'Cock Slut Jacobs.' That should not turn him on. It was embarrassing. He was a grown man. He shouldn't be a cock slut. But he was already getting on his knees. Sapnap's gleeful hand guiding Karl between his legs.

_'Fuck please Nick. I need it so fucking bad. I need your cum. Need to taste it. Please let me. I'll be good, Nick, I promise. Just fuck my throat. Please, god, fuck my throat. I won't ask for anything else forever. I'll swallow every last bit. I'll fucking- God. Please, Nick. Sapnap. Please.'_

"Isn't that just so cute? "

"Fuck. Fine. I'll suck your cock."

"I haven't even shown you the videos," Sapnap was whining, but his hands were purposeful. One pulling Karl forward, and the other unzipping his jeans. "I could just play them while you suck it. That would be fun. Watching you beg while I'm in your throat."

Karl didn't even respond, his lips shook as he wrapped them around Sapnap's cock. The groan he let out was inhumane. His hands gripping in Karl's hair as he thrusted up, choking Karl and making spit dribble everywhere. God, his car was going to be a mess.

Sapnap was moaning so tortuously, telling Karl how good his mouth felt. How good he was doing.

"Look at how bad you wanted this." Sapnap pulled Karl's eyes up by his hair, his head hit the back of the driver's seat as Sapnap fucked his throat harder.

There was a video of Karl on Sapnap's phone. He was curled up, naked, and looking straight into the camera.

_'Please, Sap. I'd be so good for you.'_

Sapnap made sure Karl's eyes stayed trained on the phone screen, watching himself moan and writhe. Beg for Sapnap's cock. He looked so small on the screen, his body covered in sweat and tinted pink. Sapnap's hands shook as he tried to hold the phone steady.

Karl saw himself cum, heard it. He liked it. His moans were muffled by Sapnap's cock and the teasing little tastes of precum. Karl wanted Sapnap to cum. He needed to feel it fill him, to taste it, to be consumed by it.

Sapnap dropped his phone, both his hands pulling hard on Karl's hair. He groaned a sharp "Swallow."

It was fucking insane. Karl didn't even care that it felt like he was drowning, he loved it so fucking much. Sapnap was filling his throat. The taste consumed every one of Karl's senses. Heaven couldn't get any better than this. He kept sucking, trying to taste every last bit of Sapnap. Swallowing as he went.

"Good boy, Jacobs. Good fucking boy."

Karl couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he could barely move. Sapnap helped him up, kissing him all over. Everything felt so good. He'd barely touched his dick besides rubbing against Sapnap.

"Want me to help?" Sapnap was watching hungrily as Karl desperately grinded against his own hand, he nodded. Too weak to do it himself. All he'd done was suck Sapnap off, he shouldn't be a rag doll just from that.

Sapnap had barely touched Karl's cock when he came, shaking and whimpering.

"Fuck, that's so hot."

Karl let out a groan, catching his breath and steadying himself. Sapnap laughed, fixing his pants and crawling back into the passenger seat.

"Dude, I would be such a hazard right now. You're driving." Karl slurred, trying to find the old water bottle he knew was stuck under the seats. Chugging the whole thing before he even tried to move. "You really save all my nudes?"

"Duh, you're hot."

"Simp."

"Says the guy who just sucked my dick for an hour."

"Oh my god, shut up."  
  
  



End file.
